


you were my home and now i'm lost.

by catradora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, FemslashFeb2019, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/catradora
Summary: "I left the light in my heart on in case you ever wanted to come back home."-Lennon Hudson





	you were my home and now i'm lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Lost (I wrote angst. I'm so sorry)

 

* * *

 

“ _Catra._ ”

 

Catra turned to the source of the voice but found no one.

 

“ _Catra, why won’t you **look** at me?_”

 

Catra was angry. Even when she wasn’t there, she was there. 

 

“Shut up, Adora,” Catra growled, blinking back the tears furiously. 

 

“No one’s there, Catra.” Scorpia’s voice called out and Catra opened her eyes to see Scorpia looking down at her in concern.

 

* * *

 

 

“What time is it?” Catra yawned and stretched, acting as if her nightmare had been nothing.

 

“It’s time for us to meet with Hordak,” Scorpia reported dutifully and tried to help Catra up, but Catra waved her off.

 

“I can get up on my own, no thank you.” She jumped up and mussed up her hair, accidentally scratching her ear with one of her claws and letting out a yelp.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need me to tell Hordak you’re hurt and can’t go? I can-”

 

“GO!” Catra yelled, pointing towards the door, seeing that Scorpia was hurt, but she didn’t want to feel sorry. The last time she felt sorry for someone, she had left her behind without a second thought.

 

When Scorpia finally left and Catra was all alone, she began to cry. She hated crying, but at the moment, it felt really good to let it all out. 

 

“I hate you, Adora!” Catra yelled and she wanted to tear apart her bed again, but she knew that another incident like that wouldn’t look good to Hordak. 

 

Weakness was not tolerated in the Horde and Catra knew that very well. She refrained from tearing up her bed and tried to wipe away her angry tears.

 

“Why did you tell me you love me if all you were going to do was just leave me?” Catra sobbed into one of Adora’s old shirts, “How could you just leave me all alone?”

 

“Catra.” Scorpia knocked on her door and Catra hissed.

 

“Leave me alone.” 

 

“I can’t. Lord Hordak really needs to see you. He says right away it’s urgent, or Shadow Weaver can deal with you.” Scorpia coughed and Catra flinched.

 

“I’m going.” Catra groaned, shoving Adora’s shirt under her bed, getting up slowly. The memories, the only good ones she had ever had at the Horde, were because of Adora. Adora, who had promised her to always be there and look out for each other, but where was she when Catra needed her?

 

* * *

 

“Adora, I know you’re worried about Catra, but you know she’ll find her way to you one day. She’s just lost right now.” Bow placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Adora couldn’t be comforted.

 

“When, Bow?” Adora gripped the edges of the balcony where she stood tightly, tears running down her cheeks. “I miss her and I never should have left her. I should have...I could have…”

 

“Adora.” Bow pulled her back gently to face him and she was struggling to contain all the hurt inside of her. “Catra and you are both a little lost right now. Don’t blame yourself for something you had absolutely no control over.”

 

“No, you don’t understand, Bow. She was my home.” Adora whispered as she cried into Bow’s shoulder, and Bow held her tightly.

 

“Adora, don’t hold yourself accountable for something you had no control over.” Bow patted her shoulder and Adora wiped her tears away.

 

“I know they’re planning another attack. The last one they had on Bright Moon isn’t the last one and I know Catra. She’s hurting, so she’s lashing out.”

 

“You can’t force her to do something she doesn’t want to do. Be patient with her.” Bow advised and Adora hung her head, clutching her sword firmly in her hands.

 

“I know, but I just want her to come home.” 

 

She sounded childish, but at the moment, she didn’t care. She wanted Catra back. She loved her. She would never give up on her, no matter what Catra thought, it had never been like that. 

 

She looked ahead, to see all of Bright Moon, and Bow joined her.

 

“She loves you, too. I know she does, even though she never said it out loud.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
